Push, Sakura, Push!
by VampyPrincess93
Summary: She felt extreme joy in the fact of knowing that SHE was the one who gave this to him. This miracle, this bundle of joy, this new member of their family. She had finally succeeded in doing something for Sasuke for once. Contains SasuSaku.


**Author's Note: **I do not own Naruto. Takes place after time-skip.

All she could do was focus one on thing. She ignored her body shaking violently in anxiety and convulsing in agony from the extreme pain. She ignored the sweat and tears pouring down her face in an endless waterfall, body so hot she thought she would faint and tears so think she could hardly see a thing. She ignored the fact that she felt like she couldn't breathe, her breath coming out in ragged pants. She ignored her shishou's encouraging words of, "Push, Sakura, Push!" and her husband's comforting coos of, "Come on, Sakura. You can do this. Just breathe". No, she wasn't aware of all that. It all happened in a blur and all she could focus on was the baby. She had to get him out safely and that's all she thought as pushed, ignoring everything and everyone else.

Then, with one more hard push, she came rushing back to reality. She closed her eyes, letting out a big sigh as she collapsed back onto the hospital bed. Not a few seconds later, she heard her baby cry. Later, looking back, she would have no words to describe how she felt in that moment. She smiled and tears began running down her face once again but this time in absolute joy as she reached out to him. Tsunade handed him to her gently, grinning, as she pronounced, "It's a boy. Congratulations". She cradled him in his arms, adoring his beautiful face.

She then looked up to Sasuke, seeing him smiling the first true smile she's seen since the first time he told her he loved her. "He's beautiful", he said, caressing their first born child's face. She started crying yet again, realizing what this meant to him. He had a family again and she was the one to give it to him. Having that knowledge, she had never been happier; knowing that she finally did something for Sasuke for once. It was then that he bent down, wrapping his arms around her and the baby and burying his face in her neck. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you so much!" He would deny it later but she could have sworn she felt a wet trail making it's down her neck. She put her hand on his head, playing with his hair soothingly as he just squeezed her tighter before straightening up to admire their baby boy again, still smiling.

After letting the new family have their moment, Tsunade made her way over to Sakura's other side, patting her on the head as she said, "You did good. I'm proud of you, Sakura". Sakura bit her lip, feeling even more tears coming as she replied, "Thank you, Shisou". Tsunade just smiled again and then left to give the couple more privacy. Well, if you can count the precious few seconds they had before Naruto came barreling into the room. He stopped just short of the end of the bed, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him.

All he could manage was a, "Wow". He came to stand beside Sasuke, peering closer at the newborn. "Yep, teme, he looks just like you!" He exclaimed before adding, "Humph. That's all we need is another Sasuke running around". Sasuke just scowled and glared at him while Naruto just kept on laughing. Sakura also started giggling, causing Sasuke to look at her with a hurt look on his face. Naruto and Sakura just kept on laughing.

Calming himself down, Naruto reached down to touch his new god's son's hand. The little boy, who was near an exact replica of Sasuke, gripped one of his fingers tightly. "Ooh, he's got a nice grip there! He's gonna be a strong one alright!" Naruto said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "But of course, there will still be tons for me to teach you!" He added slyly, talking to the baby. Sasuke frowned deeply and said, "Or not. He's an Uchiha and doesn't need to learn such weak techniques". He smirked at his low blow while Naruto glared. "Ha! Don't be jealous because I'm stronger!" He shot back as they had a full on glaring contest.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'So much for having a nice moment', she thought. Also thinking, 'Ah, just like the old days'. Sighing irritably as the two shinobi continued with their bickering. Just as she was about to yell at them, the door opened and Kakashi-sensei walked in saying, "Now, boys. Don't you think it's bad to be fighting in front of the baby?" They both started and then glanced at the baby in Sakura's arms before bowing their heads guiltily. "Sorry", they both muttered. Sighing again, gratefully, Sakura was about to thank Kakashi when he stepped behind Sasuke, patted him on the back and said, "Well, truthfully, Sasuke, I never thought you had it in you. Nice job!" Sakura frowned, Naruto rolled his eyes, and Sasuke smirked while Kakashi just smiled his trademark grin.

'Ugh, what am I going to do with these boys?!' Sakura thought angrily. She was about to snap at them all for being idiots when she felt stirring in her arms. She looked down immediately to see 'mini Sasuke' beginning to wake up. She stroked his cheek and kissed him on the forehead, all anger forgotten. She never knew she had the ability to love someone this much, besides Sasuke but even so, she felt her heart filling with warmth and love. She rocked him gently until he fell back asleep. "Hey, hey. Sakura-chan, what's his name anyways?" Naruto questioned. Sakura looked up, surprised and realizing that they never chose a name but then closed her eyes, smiling slightly. "Natsume. That's going to be his name. Natsume Uchiha." She answered softly, looking at Natsume with adoration and pure love.

"Natsume." They all said at the same time. Sasuke smirked, "Hn. I like it". He bent down to kiss Sakura on the cheek and then admiring his son again. Naruto put his arms behind his head in his trademark pose, saying, "Oh, geez. I can't believe we have a new member to our family". Sasuke chuckled while replying with, "YOU can't believe it?" They all laughed, smiling and enjoying themselves together. A family once again. 'Nothing could be better than this', Sakura thought as smiled her own first true smile in a long while.


End file.
